


Embarassing

by hikarimew



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, In which the Fate/ franchise also exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karna accidentaly makes him and Arjuna inspire videogame characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarassing

Everything was Karna’s fault. Nobody else had the gift of bringing Arjuna such feelings of utter despair and humiliation. It was an ability solely held by Karna, and, at this point, he had to be doing it on purpose.

It all started a few years ago. Karna had gotten a small part time job at a game company. Somehow, his odd looks combined with his unusual name had gotten the attention of the character designer for the latest game, and thus, under the “launcher” class, the character for the “Heroic Spirit Karna” had been born

Sure, that was bad enough by itself early on. Even if not many people knew they were related, the fact that, somehow, his character had gotten popular and thus regularly appeared in things related to the game didn’t help. Hell, he’d even made it into a Light Novel series.

(Arjuna would always deny checking up on the game, but he was curious enough to beat it. And the prequel, which didn’t have him as a character yet. And the spinoffs. Even if Karna’s portrail pissed him off, and even if the VA had gotten his tone scarily down, to the point it seemed like his actual brother had voiced the character.)

Then the mobile game came.

Arjuna didn’t know how the game developers had learned of him. If it had been directly through Karna, or by accident on social media. But somehow, they had, and his parents had been fine with allowing the company to use his likeness for a new character. And thus, the character of “Heroic Spirit Arjuna” had been born.

There had been TV commercials for the game. The franchise had already enjoyed plenty of success, so the mobile game was being promoted to hell and back, and for Arjuna, it was inescapable.  His only blessings were that his character took the longest time to enjoy a proper release (Coming out alongside Karna’s character, of course.) and that his outfit wasn’t utterly ridiculous.

And after that had finally died down, a new console game had been announced. Karna (character) would even be playable. And with that, Karna (brother), had gotten his hands on some invitations to a showcase the game would be having at a convention, and had invited Arjuna, telling him to bring some friends. And knowing Arjuna wouldn’t invite them, invited them himself so they could drag him.

His doom wasn’t immedeately apparent. He arrived a bit early, managed to get a nice look around and, for a few, happy moments, he thought things might be okay.

“Ah, you made it.”

He heard Karna behind him, and the looks on his friends’s faces as they stared behind him suddenly made him regret most things in life, such as his birth, or Karna’s birth, or Karna’s job, and….

_Ah, I should just get this over with._

Turning around with that in mind, Arjuna though he was prepared. He might not like his brother, but he had to be polite and at least greet him properly. He was definetly not prepared to be met with his brother’s almost bare chest.

(Once more, Arjuna regretted the age gap between them, he was sure that, if he were older, they would be the same height).

Oh god, _oh god_ , Arjuna couldn’t even look properly, covering his face. Karna was actually wearing the character’s costume, probably having been hired to help promote. It was like staring at the sun, only instead of brightness, it was sheer embarassment. He wasn’t even wearing the golden armour pieces from the normal outfit! The oversized spear prop explained well enough why the rest of the armour was gone, making that glorified golden codpiece stand out even more!

Unfortunately, it seemed that covering his face with his hand wasn’t really the right move, as one of his friends was quick to point out that he was posing exactly like the game’s Arjuna, and that, looking between him and Karna, wasn’t it too much of a coincidence the game characters had those looks and those mannerisms?

Quickly excusing himself, Arjuna took the opportunity to flee the scene, and the entire event, heavily considering skipping a day, a week, a month, or maybe the rest of his school year. He definetly wasn’t overreacting or anything. After all, this entire embarassing situation was simply Karna’s fault.


End file.
